Please Answer The Damn Phone
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Just a fun little story about two gay guys trying to make things work in the crazy world of high school. I've borrowed P!ATD lyrics and names for this one. So it's my P!ATD fanfic. Enjoy! yes its under Plays/Musicals, it was as close as I could find, sorry
1. Chapter 1

I walked to my usual lunch table with a soft sigh. My friend, Nicole, looked up at me.

"What's wrong Brendon?" She asked as she pushed her books so I could sit. I set down my Hershey's bar and flopped down. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I murmured. Nicole prodded me with her pencil.

"Come on, you nerdy emo. De lo que te tiene todo abajo." She said, her Spanish falling completely. I almost laughed.

"From what I got it all down? What the hell." I smiled and she blushed.

"I meant what has got you all down?" She asked, in her perfect British voice. I shrugged.

"Boy problems?" She asked as she winked, elbowed me, and nodded her head in the direction of the jock's table. I glanced over. I saw Spencer looking at me and I blushed furiously. He turned his head, a small smile on his perfect lips. I looked down at my candy, studying it intently.

Nicole burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Too damn cute!" She breathed in-between giggles. I shoved her off of her chair and she laid on the floor laughing. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching her, like she was mental.

"Shut up." I mumbled and got up. I walked around her and into the hallway. From there I headed into the boys locker room. I went into the back and opened my locker and put the candy bar in it. I heard the footsteps behind me and a smile crept to my face, but I didn't turn.

A pair of arms slid around my waist and a soft head buried itself in my neck.

"You have an odd choice in friends." He murmured softly. I relaxed into Spencer's arms and chuckled.

"You're one to talk. At least my friends know I'm gay." I said, a little bit angrier than I had intended. Spencer stiffened behind me and turned me around in his arms.

"_My_ friends know your gay, too. The whole school knows your gay, Bren. I told you. It's my decision when to come out of the closet." He cocked his head. I blushed and nodded. He held me closer and I brought my lips to his.

We kissed for about 5 minutes before Spencer pulled away.

"I should get back to the cafeteria. Adam and the guys are waiting." My arms instinctively tightened around his neck.

"No.." I trailed off. He brushed his nose against mine and smiled as he let go of me. He backed away and started to leave the locker room.

"I'll see you after school. You know I love you." He winked and left.

"Do you?" I whispered to myself.

**This is just a start..**

**I plan on more, but not sure. **

**And obviously, the only thing it has in common with P!ATD is Spencer and Brendon's names… Haha Idk, I'm just having fun. **

**On this one, I'll happily accept suggestions!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-Megan **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my buddy, Sam who was the first to comment on this story! :) Haha, **

**Enjoy!**

I shut my locker, hating the warring feelings inside my body. I was in love with Spencer, but was he in love with me? I glanced down the hall looking for him. He was leaning against a locker grinning coyly at a blonde cheerleader named Marissa. Marissa laughed and put her manicured hand on Spencer's chest. My eyes narrowed. He winked at her. I slammed my locker shut and started down the hall towards them.

I purposely bumped into Spencer, hard. Marissa didn't remove her hand from Spencer and I glared at him.

"Pig." I growled and he just stared at me. I shook my head, disgusted and left the school. Nicole was sitting in her black van out front, waiting for me. I got in, trying not to slam the door.

"Hey.. Bren, what's up? I know that face." She looked at me, concerned. She had the radio playing softly.

"I love this song." I cranked the radio so loud, the van starting vibrating with the music.

"There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for.. Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me! Give me a sign I want to believe! Woahhh! Mona Lisa!" I sang along wit hone of my favorite songs, ignoring Nicole until she started the van with a sigh. Soon Nicole was jamming with me and we were singing together. When the song ended we both started laughing and I turned down the radio.

"Fine, I won't pry, but I know something is wrong, so we are going to have a sleepover. Ice cream, cheesy movies, and complaining about boys. Right?" Nicole smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Def." I agreed. I flipped out my cell as Nicole braked at the stop sign.

'Staying at Cole's tonight. Love you, ma. -Bren.'

I texted my mom and then slid my phone back into my pocket. I tried not to focus on the fact that Spencer had not texted me yet.

"Right, let's stop at the video rental and pick up some movie" She asked, pointing to the Blockbuster across the street. I nodded and she parked in the lot.

"I've never seen a car park with so few cars." She laughed. There was only one other car in the lot besides ours and it was the clerk's. I grinned at her wording.

"Parking lot." I said and stuck out my tongue. She gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"It's called a parking lot, Cole. America." I laughed. She understood and laughed, too.

"Oh, hush, Brendon. Try living in England for 16 years and then be expected to remember every single American mannerism." She elbowed me as we walked into the store. The clerk smiled at us.

"Hey, guys. How was school?" Ed, the clerk, asked. We came into the video rental at least once a week and were on friendly terms with Ed.

"Boring as always. How was work?" I asked as Nicole started toward the British horror films section. I sat up on the counter as Ed leaned on it.

"Boring. Well, one woman tried to bring her dog in. I told her that she couldn't and she had a huge fit about how there was no sign saying she couldn't. So I made one." He grinned and pointed to a handmade sign on the window. It said 'No Dogs in Store!'. I laughed and Ed stood up with a smile. He pulled out a movie from under the counter. It was a new horror film that I had been dying to see.

"Just came in. First copy and I haven't put any copies on the shelf." He set it on the counter. I gasped and grabbed it.

"No way!" He grabbed it back with a grin. He held it out of my reach.

"How bad do you want it, Brendon?" He taunted. I glared, jokingly at him.

"Come on, Ed!" I turned around on the counter so that my legs were dangling on Ed's side of the counter. He grinned and put it behind his back.

" 'Come on, Ed!' " He did a crude imitation of my voice. I jumped down and wrapped my arms around him, trying to reach the movie. He stopped moving and so did I, once I realized what I had done.

"Feeling all touchy feely, Brendon?" He whispered in my ear. My skin prickled with excitement. Ed was only 19 and very good looking. It was no secret that he had a thing for me, but I wanted to remain faithful to Spencer. _Why go through the trouble if he won't be faithful to you? _I thought for a split second.

I let go of Ed and backed up, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. The tension was tangible and we stood in silence. A moment passed and Nicole came up front.

"Oi, where's the bin, Ed?" She called, not noticing anything. He cleared his throat after a moment and pointed to a trash can next to the counter. She threw something in and set 6 movies on the counter.

"Ready, Bren?" She asked and I nodded, walking out from behind the counter. Ed started ringing up the films that Nicole had picked out and then he rang up the horror one that I had wanted.

"Ed… you don't have to.." I trailed off. He ignored me and put the DVDs in a bag as Nicole handed him her credit card. Nicole was an exchange student from England and her parents were rich and had given her a credit card so she could be comfortable in the states. She looked between us, but we both refused to say anything. She sighed and took the bag.

"Thanks, Ed." He nodded and Nicole led me out the door. Once we were outside, she looked at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Lets get back to your place and watch these." I forced a smile. She gave me one last look, but decided to let me alone and we got in the van.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Hold on for Chapter 3! **

**Again, **

**Suggestions are welcome and Reviews make me jump up and down with happiness!**

**-Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I now declare Sam (Radioactive hearts) as Lord of Awesomeness :D Without Sam, this chapter and a few more would not be possible :) Thanks buddy! *thumbs up***

I stepped out of Nicole's van the next morning and shook my hair into place. I had been riding with the window down and my hair was currently a mess. Nicole got out and came to my side, laughing.

"You look lovely, Brendon, don't worry. Oi, are you going to patch things up with Spencer today?" She asked as we started walking. Last night I had told her everything, even about Ed. She understood where I was and then we had a nice night of horror films with cookie dough ice cream smothered in chocolate syrup. Nicole had a steady boyfriend back in England named Jakub. He was a sweetheart and I Skyped with him often when Nicole and I hung out.

"Hey, Brendon!" I turned at Spencer's voice. He was running up behind us from his cherry red Mustang that I envied. I stopped walking and so did Nicole.

"Should I go?" She asked hesitantly. Spencer stood by us and he nodded, but I grabbed Nicole's hand.

"No, anything that you want to say you can say in front of Cole." I glared at Spencer. Spencer frowned.

"You are such a girl." He sighed. I spun back around and stormed towards the school, with Nicole following me.

"Wait! Bren! Come on! I'm sorry!" He called, running again. He grabbed my wrist and forced me to stop. I stared at him icily.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked.

"Where were you last night?" I asked, my face and tone not changing. He looked bewildered.

"Did we have a date?" He looked like he was thinking. I repeated my question. He sighed.

"I was out at a movie with some people." He said, reluctantly.

"Oh. Would one of them happen to be Marissa?" I asked, yanking my hand from his and crossing my arms. He looked guilty.

"It was just a friendly thing. Bren, come on." He pleaded.

"I'm sure it was." I growled, starting to turn.

"I love you!" He said rather loudly. I turned, my eyes wide. People were looking at us and Spencer was all red.

"Uh, did I get my line right for the play? Or wasn't it I will always love you?" He scrambled to regain his footing. I glared at him.

"Fuck. You." I stomped up to the school where Nicole was waiting. She looked expectant.

"So?" She asked, eagerly. I walked into the school with her trailing me.

"I'm done with him." I pulled out my phone and found Ed's number.

'Hey, you busy later? I was think maybe we could hang out at the park ;)

-Bren 3'

Nicole was looking over my shoulder and she grinned.

"I knew you liked him." She punched my arm, laughing. I smiled back at her.

**3:10pm**

I pulled my phone out, looking for a text from Ed because I hadn't looked at my cell since I had sent out my text this morning. There were two from Ed.

'Sounds great. I'll get Katya to work my shift :)'

'I'll pick you up from school. :)'

I grinned and grabbed my bag from my locker and slammed it shut. I didn't see Nicole, but Spencer was coming towards me. I had managed to avoid him all day and I wasn't planning on talking to him now. He saw me walking away and jogged to grab my arm again. I pulled away and kept walking in a brisk pace.

"Bren, a few of the guys and I are going t play some footie… Join us?" He pleaded. I shook my head as we exited the building.

"I've got plans." I said as I spotted Ed's beat up little blue four door. Ed was sitting on the hood and a bunch of sophomores kept looking at him and giggling. I smiled and Spencer looked where I was looking. He saw Ed in the same moment that Ed saw me. He waved with a grin.

"Brendon! Over here, lover boy!" He laughed. Spencer growled.

"Who is he?" I glared at Spencer.

"My date." I said and stalked off towards Ed. Ed jumps off the hood of the car and hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear: "Who is that guy? He's looking at us like he's pissed." I turned my head, still in Ed's arms. Spencer was shooting laser beams at us with his eyes.

"Ex-boyfriend." I said, nonchalantly. Ed chuckled, huskily.

"Want me to really piss him off?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I grinned, evilly.

"Yes." Ed leaned in to kiss me. I was caught off guard, but I kissed him back. He was gentle, yet firm and tasted like strawberries. His hands caressed my back and hips as mine got tangled in his hair. When I finally pulled away, gasping, he kissed my neck softly and let go.

I stole a glance at Spencer. He was red in the face and fuming. I waved to him and then got in the car with Ed. He started up the car and we left the school lot. Ed silently put his hand on my leg as we drove. I smiled at the warmth. My tummy hand little butterflies and I was in a good mood, but something was still tugging on my brain. I had loved making Spencer so jealous, but I had also wanted him to come over and forcefully take me back.

"I made a picnic, if you are hungry." Ed said as he pulled up at the park. I nodded and we got out of the car. Ed popped the trunk and pulled out a dark blue blanket and a wicker picnic basket.

"I've got PB and J sandwiches, strawberries, muffins, Coke, and a bit of vodka. I know you like the Russian kind, but I couldn't get my hands on it." He grinned and I laughed.

"Sounds great." He took my hand and we walked to a nice shade tree where he laid out the blanket. I sat down as he unloaded the food. He handed me a sandwich and set his own on the blanket. Then he pulled out a large bottle of Coke and two cups. He filled the two cups half way with the Coke and then made sure no one was looking as he poured vodka into the cups to fill it up the rest of the way. I laughed again and took a sip of mine. Perfect.

"I've never tried it with Coke…" He trailed off, taking a sip. He smiled, "But I'm going to do it again. This isn't half bad." I grinned and we started eating.

Half an hour later the vodka bottle was empty and we had half a bottle of Coke left.

"Wait, wait waiittt… What if that dog ate… that little boy?" Ed slurred and looked at me. We both had straight faces and then burst into laughter. I laid down and Ed laid with me, stroking my chest. He started murmuring nonsense to me that I ultimately ignored and fell asleep.

A bit later Ed shook me awake.

"Brennieeee. get up…" I opened my eyes and saw him above me.

"Time to goooo." He tried to help me up, but then we both fell, sending us into a fit of laughter. We finally got up and got all the stuff packed up and in his car. As he started to get in I stopped him.

"Wait.. We are so drunk…" I trailed off. He looked at me confused.

"So?" He asked and I shrugged, losing my train of thought. I got into the passenger's side and Ed started driving. He put his hand on my leg again, this time further up. I did the same to him and winked. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He used his knees to drive and kissed me. I kissed him back and then heard a loud honk.

We had been swerving into the other lane. Ed corrected it, quickly, just missing a truck coming our way. My heart was thumping as we looked at each other. We laughed.

"That was so close!" He exclaimed, laughing harder. I laughed with him. Then the next thing I knew, I was being thrown against Ed and everything went black.

**And Chapter 3 comes to a close. **

**Nice Cliffhanger, right? **

**The moral of this one is:**

**Don't drink if you are underage,**

**And if you are going to, don't drive while you are drinking,**

**And if you are going to drive while drinking, or if you are going to be in a car at all, WEAR YOUR SEATBELT!**

**Review, it makes me happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, been busy..**

"Get him to an OR! Hurry, he's losing a lot of blood!"

"Someone check his charts!"

"Where is the other boy?!" My head was killing me and it was hard to breath. I felt pain.. somewhere.. something was wrong; I could sense it in the voices that were shouting above my head. All I saw was darkness, maybe my eyelids were closed. Where am I?

"Where is Dr. Shepherd?!" A woman's voice asked loudly. I felt a cool cloth on my face.

"I'm here in Derek's place. He is busy in OR 3. Is he ready, Callie?" Another woman said.

"We were just about to put him under, go scrub in, Grey!" A mask was put on my face and I had trouble doing it, but I breathed in the air and got even drowsier.

"He's almost under, get ready Grey. How was the other one that came in with him?" The first female voice asked.

"He's in critical condition, Derek is working on him, but it doesn't look good.." Her voice faded as I dozed off, before I had time to worry.

**A Few Hours Later**

I woke up to someone touching my leg, gently. My eye lids fluttered open and I saw a tall Latina woman standing at the side of my bed. She wore a white doctor's coat and held a chart. She was gently prodding my leg and I felt sharp stabs of pain. I gasped, which hurt my chest and gave me more pain. She looked at me with her friendly brown eyes. She smiled.

"You are awake. That's good. My name is Dr. Torres. Do you remember your name?" She asked, coming closer to my face. I nodded and then regretted it as a white hot bolt of pain shot through my body.

"Brendon Urie." I gasped, again. She nodded.

"Try not to move. You broke your leg and had severe head trauma. We had to do surgery and your leg is going to be in a cast for a while. You had some brain bleeding, but Dr. Grey got that fixed and you should be alright now. Do you know how this happened?" She asked. My head was fuzzy as I tried to remember. There was glass, and blood.. and Ed.. it was loud and then quiet.. and so much pain.. Ed, where was Ed..

"Where is Ed?" I asked, hoarsely.

"Your friend who was in the car with you? He's in the other room, Brendon. Now I need you to tell me what happened." She asked, softly.

"Our car crashed.. We were driving.. and we had been drinking and we shouldn't have been, but we were. We almost got hit, but we didn't, and then we did.. and it was loud and bright and dark and quiet.. Can I see Ed?" I turned my head just a little to look her in the eyes. I saw sadness flash across her features.

"No.. We found your ID in your pocket and we called your mother to let her know what happened. We didn't find Ed's though, is there anyone we can call for him?" She asked, pen ready. I shook my head, ignoring the pain.

"No, Ed's on his own. He is 19 and lives by himself. His name is Edward Fisher, if that helps." I volunteered. She scribbled down the information with a nod.

"Alright, thank you. Your mom is in the waiting room and I will go get Dr. Shepherd to take another look at you." She said as she left the room. I closed my eyes and took a shallow breath so I wouldn't hurt myself again. Ed had to be alright. He had to be alright. I tried to think logically. Where had the car hit us from? What direction? I flew against Ed.. which means the car hit my side. I almost cried out in relief. Thank God. He was probably fine. I closed my eyes and started to doze off.

I was awoken by the sound of a male voice.

"Brendon?" I opened my eyes and saw a handsome older man with black hair and a little bit of facial hair. He smiled.

"My name is Dr. Derek Shepherd. Dr. Torres says that your brain seems to be functioning quite well, that's good." Derek.. Why was that name so familiar? _He's in critical condition, Derek is working on him, but it doesn't look good.._ I gasped again, hurting my chest, but I turned my head to look at the doctor again.

"You were working on Ed. Is Ed okay? The other doctor wouldn't say anything." I asked, hopefully. Sadness took a place in his kind eyes.

"Your friend.. Brendon, your friend didn't survive the crash.." Dr. Shepherd sat down on the bed and gave me a sympathetic look. My heart stopped. My mouth was dry and I couldn't find the words. Ed.. He was dead? Ed couldn't be dead.. That had to be a mistake.. It was obviously a mistake.. I tried to open my mouth to inform the doctor that he was wrong but the lump in my throat prevented me from speaking and tears clouded my vision. Ed couldn't be dead. I chanted that to myself over and over again. He had to be okay. It was Ed. There couldn't be a film rental without Ed.. Who would drive Ed's little beat up four door?

The doctor left while I was away in my thoughts. A few minutes later my mother came in, tears in her eyes. She was talking and hugging be carefully, but I was ignoring her. Ed.. After my mother realized that I wasn't paying attention, she sat silently on my bed and stroked my hand.

"Thank god!" I turned my head at the new voice. Spencer stood in the door. He looked like he had been scared, but now relief was flooding his face. My heart thumped in my chest and the monitor's beeping sped up. Spencer rushed to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I flinched a little, but was grateful that he was here.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept murmuring in my ear, not letting go of me. I started crying again.

"How did you know I was here?" I choked out. He kissed my forehead.

"Your mom called Nicole, and Nicole texted me. She also asked me to tell you that she hopes you are doing okay and she is at an event with her host family. You are supposed to text her when you can." I nodded a little bit.

"Thanks." My mom cleared her throat.

"Brendon, I have to get back to work.. But I can stay if you want me to." She said hesitantly.

"It's okay. I'll stay here with Spencer." I said softly. My mom started to stand up.

"If his condition changes, I'll call you. And I doubt that he will be released today, but if he is, I can take him home." Spencer told my mom. She nodded.

"Thank you, Spence." She said and waved to me as she left the room. Spencer laid down on his side next to me. He stroked my hair and wrapped his arm around me. For a moment I forgot about Ed, and forgot what had been going on with Spencer. For a moment I was happy. I drifted off to sleep again, warm in Spencer's arms. He was perfect. I decided to never leave his embrace again.

**:) Eh? Good? And Yes… The guys were taken to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital… **

**Lol, I'm a nerd, I know. I will say right now that Callie Torres, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, and any of the other GA characters that I used, are NOT mine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Weeks Later**

I buttoned my dress shirt and took a deep breath as I looked into the mirror. You could see the bulge of my cast under my pants. I grimaced and poked at it. It wouldn't go away. I sighed. At least I was able to go to Prom, even if my right leg did look big and misshapen.

There was a knock at my door and Nicole came in. She smiled. She was lovely. I had been shopping with her and we had picked out a long strapless dress that was a soft green at the top and it faded into a rosy pink on the bottom. She had her brown hair up in an elegant bun with a pink flower and a light green one.

"Are you almost ready, Bren?" She asked. I nodded, taking one last look at myself in the mirror. I had gotten skinnier and my eyes seemed to grow darker. I noticed that my cheeks were a bit sunken in and my skin was pale. If anyone else had noticed it, they hadn't mentioned it. Ever since the accident everyone was treating me like a time bomb that no one knew when it would blow. I hated that, but at least Spencer had chosen to make our relationship real and public because of it. He knew that I was only with him because of his willingness to come out of the closet.

Nicole took my arm and led me carefully down the stairs.

"I hope that you and Spencer don't mind me being a third wheel." She smiled. I grinned as the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Nicole asked as we continued down the stairs. I heard my mom open the door and she said hello.

"'Ello, is Nicole here?" A guy's voice asked with a British accent. Nicole heard him too and gasped.

"Jakub?!" She exclaimed and let go of me to rush down the stairs. I almost started falling so I grabbed the hand rail and laughed. I hobbled down the stairs slowly and saw Nicole hugging Jakub tightly. Spencer and my mom were standing near the doorway silently laughing. Spencer saw me struggling with the last few steps and came to help me.

"You are so handsome." He said, happily. I grinned and kissed his forehead. Nicole was still wrapped in Jakub's arms but they both turned to look at me. Jakub smiled.

"You brought him here?" She asked. She was practically glowing.

"Well I booked the flight and your dad bought the ticket. Spencer rented the tux and the car." I explained. She grinned, let go of Jakub and hugged Spencer and I together, kissing both our cheeks.

"I love you guys so much!" She exclaimed.

"If you guys don't get going, you'll miss the Prom." Mom chided with a smile. Spencer helped me out the door behind Jakub and Nicole and Mom waved goodbye to us.

We arrived to the prom about 10 minutes late, but got a warm welcome from most of Spencer's friends. A few of the football guys had started shunning Spencer because of his announcement, but most of the guys were fine with it. We all danced (me as best as I could with the cast) and drank punch and laughed. For one I felt like I was accepted for who I was. It felt amazing.


End file.
